


Moonlight

by SpeedIsLife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedIsLife/pseuds/SpeedIsLife
Summary: Mirage annoyed the wrong person and has turned into a vampire because of it.He thinks he is unworthy of love but-A specific daredevil will proof him otherwise.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 12





	Moonlight

The curtains opened as Octane was lying on his and Mirage's bed, bathing in the moonlight shining upon him. The trickster had a nightshift so he would come back very late. Octavio couldn't sleep without his boyfriend next to him.

Well he could, but he didn't want to. Having him in bed for hugs and cuddles was always enjoyable. The daredevil was chatting with Wattson who was currently working on a project which the daredevil had no idea about. Even if he did ask he wouldn't know what it is. He wanted her to sleep but at the same time wanted to keep talking to her.

Should he invite her over for some games, maybe? It would surely lighten Elliot's spirit to come home to both of his friends pretty much waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

0CT4N3: Yo, chica. Wanna come over? Games n stuff?  
Sh0cking!: I'm not sure, Octavio- This project is quite important.  
0CT4N3: When do u have to finish it?  
Sh0cking!: Well,there is no due-date.  
0CT4N3: What's the hold-up then? Cmoooon.  
Sh0cking!: 😊 I guess you're right... Let me just slip into something more comfortable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Octane put his phone aside and rolled off the bed, leaving the room to go into the kitchen and prepare something to drink and a few snacks, also known as pouring water into two glasses and emptying an entire bag of chips in a bowl, spreading half of it across the kitchen counter. His eyes were fixated on the mess he made before rolling his eyes and entering the living room, placing both drinks and snacks on the table.

He sat down on the sofa and leaned back,waiting for his friend to arrive. Minutes passed and he didn't hear the doorbell ring. Weird noises from right behind him then caught his interest as the room was filled by a blue-ish light. He turned around to see Wraith and Wattson. Judging by her expression,hair and clothing, Wraith was asleep beforehand. Wattson probably woke her up.

Octane looked at her. She was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a shirt which had a lightning all over it. She looked a little tired. It was roughly midnight, so not too late. She walked around the sofa and sat down next to the daredevil who was wearing a tanktop and shorts. He put literally the first things he found on. He tended to sleep either entirely naked or just with boxers. 

Octane gave Wattson a fist-bump. "Hola, amiga!" He handed her a glass of water. "We also got some snacks over here... That's all we have,hehe. I ususally eat them-" Wattson chuckled. "Never thought you'd be one for snacks." 

The daredevil got up and approached his TV which had his console underneath on a small shelf. He started the console and opened a cupboard to his side. Inside were 13 controllers, each one themed after each of the legends. 

Octane got bored sometimes so he would order a blank controller and decorate it with stickers and sketches. He took his light green one with his name written all over it in a graffiti-styled font. He took Wattson's controller which was light blue with lightning all over it which would glow once a button on the back was pressed.

Octavio even had controllers for some of the legends that would probably never play with him, those people most likely being Caustic, Revenant and Loba, but that didn't keep him from doing them anyway as it was simply fun. 

Mirage would often play with him in the evenings after each of them had a long day. The trickster's controller was yellow with little chibi Mirages all over it. When Octane had shown him the design the trickster was simply impressed, giving him a bright smile and a kiss.

It was something about Mirage's smile that he really digged... It was like a sunshine in some way which made him happy as well.

"What do you wanna play?" Octane turned to Wattson and tossed her the controller. She immediately pushed the button as the lightnings lit up. Every time she would look down on it she would smile. 

"What was that thing with the blocks that we played a few weeks ago? I enjoyed building houses and the barn. It was quite fun!" "Gotcha!"  
He inserted the disk and hopped back onto the sofa where the engineer was taking a sip out of her drink.

Octane made his way back to the sofa and sat down next to Wattson and they started playing together. The daredevil and the engineer were simply chit-chatting, talking about literally anything before curiousity got the best of Octane.

"Say, amiga... What were you working on?" He wanted to know even if it was almost certain he would have no idea what she even meant. "Oh, I was just working on the ring, a few small things." 

To his suprise, Octane actually knew what she meant which was probably the only thing... 

They started building a house together as a bout half an hour passed. Elliott would come home soon. Octane would take him to bed once he arrived. The daredevil always waits for his loved one to come home. It was always a pleasant suprise for Mirage to see his boyfriend waiting for him. 

"Elli should come home soon... Want to stay and say hello to him as well?" Wattson let out a soft chuckle. "Sure, why not. He's really nice to me."  
The daredevil smiled. "He's nice to everyone. Or at least tries to- He seems like he's about to pee in his pants when Revenant talks to him." 

The engineer shuddered. She found the simulacrum's presence quite unsettling as well, but it wasn't as bad when Renee was around or Octavio. Especially Gibraltar was simply a calming spirit...

Wattson and Octane finished their drinks. "Merci!" "De nada!" The daredevil took both of the glasses and leaped over the sofa back into the kitchen. "Want another one, amiga?" "No thank you, I am about to leave-"

She interrupted herself as she heard keys rattling and the door slammed open. She shrugged at the loud noise and covered her ears.


End file.
